"...And the Walls Came Tumbling Down..."
Log Title: "...And The Walls Came Tumbling Down..." Characters: Axegrinder, Chatterbox, Damon Ward, General Hawk, Kyle St James, Megatron, Scarlett, Starfire, Victoria Crawford Location: Siberian Eastlands, IMORTAL base Date: 15 January, 2008 TP: IMORTAL TP Summary: The final showdown between IMORTAL and the Decepticons. ''As logged by '' Axegrinder IMORTAL Base: Russia It's a secret location! SSSSSSHHHHH! Contents: Coatl XSB #1797 Damon Ward Stratus "Reaver II" #1751 Victoria Crawford Stratus "Prometheus" #1754 Damon Ward stands out in the hangar bay, watching as the three aircraft are going through their final preparations. The two advanced Stratus jets are towards the front of the hangar, while a much larger aircraft is further back. Victoria Crawford enters the hangar bay herself, dressed in her flight suit. She looks at the crews as they prep the area. "So it begins." she says softly. Damon Ward nods slowly, "Yes...the Russian government has reached an agreement with us. The target region has become unpopulated, and very little wildlife remains. They have no objections to our using the darkspace bombs." Axegrinder comes out of the locker room in her flight suit, her helmet tucked under her arm. "How's my boy?" she croons, walking over to the Prometheus and running her hand along the jet's fuselage. "All ready t'kick some 'bot today, eh?" She does a walkaround and then seems to notice Damon and Victoria nearby. "H'lo," she offers. Victoria Crawford nods "It couldn't come too soon. I'd like to attack them while they are contained." she gives a smile to Axegrinder as she coos over her jet. "You two..ready to go?" Damon Ward looks over at the politician of the group, "Victoria, you have the Reaver tonight...I'll be piloting the Coatl." He looks over at the large bomber, "I'll need you two to keep the Decepticons distracted long enough for me to get into position to deploy ordnance." "Yup!" Barrows nods emphatically, glancing over her shoulder to the Prometheus. "My boy needs some payback, he does." Victoria Crawford heads over to the Reaver, running her hand down the side. "You've got it. We'll cover you. Let's make this quick and clean. Make sure we get our message across." "Consider yourself covered, boss," Barrows enthuses, slapping on her helmet. She grins toward Victoria as she heads for her own jet. Victoria Crawford slips on her own helmet. "This should be easy enough. We're professionals. Nothing will go wrong." Damon Ward heads over toward the enormous jet, "Ladies...I'll see you after our victory." A set of stairs descends from just ahead of the Coatl's forward landing gear, and two other IMORTAL members follow him into the bomber's crew section. Axegrinder climbs aboard the Prometheus and starts up its systems in a practiced sequence. "Let's go get 'em, boy," she says to the jet, firing up the engines. Siberian Eastlands - Northeast Russian Block - Russia Formerly part of the Union of Soviet Socialist Republics, this area of the former Communist superpower contains the Siberian Eastlands. This region of Russia was most famous for being used as an open-air prison, the harsh conditions and brutal winters of the area making escape attempts suicidal. Despite this fact, at least fifteen groups of people, including the Khanty and the Nenets, live as nomadic herdsmen, following the reindeer of the area. Outside, Starfire gets to his feet and turns to look at the troops loading and unloading energon cubes. The guardian looks as if he's about to protest but then transforms into his gerwalk mode. He obediantky modes to do as commanded, though not approving of such a waste of his talents. The massive gerwalk is able to do the work of at least four of the troopers. Since he is able to store a bunch of the cubes into his ample cargo hold rather than carry one cube at a time. After only a few trips the job is almost completed. (Radio) Damon Ward sends Axegrinder a radio transmission, 'No need for stealth this time. Approach weapons hot. Grab their attention.' (Radio) Axegrinder transmits, "You got it, boss." to Damon Ward. Outside, Megatron can't help but chuckle at the misinterpretation of his orders. He intentionally worded it to see whether or not Starfire would know what he meant. It's always fun to watch his troops volunteer when they don't realize they're doing it. Outside, Coatl XSB #1797> Damon Ward hangs back as he pilots a much larger IMORTAL jet. The blue swing-wing bomber approaches on silent engines, its commander ordering the two escorts on ahead to mask its approach. Axegrinder flies in formation with the other Stratus, scanning her instruments for very large targets. "There they are with those bloody cubes again," she mutters. "I wonder if they blow up." Outside, XF-35B JSF #1301> General Hawk picks up the arrival of the IMORTAL aircraft, and with a soft sigh, angles his fighter to break the observation pattern and head into an attack posture on the base. "Here we go..." Outside, XF-35B JSF #1518> Scarlett remains on Hawk's wing, she keeps glancing over at him, but remains quiet, now that she has spoken to him via radio Outside, Stratus "Reaver II" #1751> Victoria Crawford flies next to the Prometheus in formation. She radios the other lead jet. "Don't worry about the cubes. Try to keep them corraled in one area.." Outside, Starfire hovers away from the continous line of Decepticon rtoops loading the shuttle full of energon like a team of army ants. The guardian moves to Megatron's side like the loyal soldier that he is, "Before Starscream's vapid departure, he had assiged me to a new task within Aerospace, I assume this orders are of little use due to our currant situation, would you prefer that I assume my original task of searching other worlds for energon supplies for you?" he stops and looks up, "My sensors are detecting incoming targets." he reaches down and pulls out the hidden rifle by his side and starts to power up his weapon systems, "Preparing for extermination." Outside, Megatron looks out across the land as he, too, detects the incoming jets, "We shall discuss such matters later, Starfire." He steps up onto the rail that surrounds the edge of the outpost's roof, "Decepticons! The humans dare strike at us again! Stow the energon and prepare for the slaughter!" Outside, XF-35B JSF #1518> Scarlett rolls her jet a little, to swing around to the north, the opposite direction the IMORTAL planes are coming from. She will stay with Hawk, targeting his target, and generally, trying to keep her plane between the decepticon weapons, and his own. "Right," Axegrinder mutters into her mask, adjusting her radar displays and keying her targeting system. "Let's do this." She selects a Darkspace missile and nods in satisfaction as the computer locks onto Starfire. She depresses the trigger and the weapon streaks away toward the Decepticon. Outside, XF-35B JSF #1301> General Hawk rolls his fighter into a similar attack pattern, switching his targeting system to get a lock on Megatron. "Time to knock you off your high horse, and wipe that smug smirk off your face." he says as he flips his weapons to missiles. Outside, Coatl XSB #1797> Damon Ward coordinates the Coatl's systems with the other two crew members. "Range to target seven kilometers, sir!" Damon nods, "Climbing to thirty-thousand feet..." The Coatl's great wings spread out as the jet begins to climb, approaching the target from an optimal point from which to deploy its payload. Outside, XF-35B JSF #1518> Scarlett follows Hawk's plane in, and locks her own weapons system on the Decepticon leader. She flips her selector to guns, and mutters, "Time to show IMORTAL what the Joes can do." She triggers a long burst from her machine cannon at Megatron. Outside, Chatterbox comes out of hidding and flies into the attack area. He flies into the field and immediately notices Starfire and Megatron both...knowing that he probably couldn't do any damage to Megatron...he goes for the other Decptacreep "Lets Dance Starfire. BRING THE RAIN!!!" He unloads a barrage of Hellfire Rockets towards Starfire. Outside, Starfire moves rather quick for a mech of his size and simply dodges the darkspace attack aimed in his direction. And next is a grouping of hellfire missiles. He raises his arm and allows the tiny missiles to explode harmlessly onto the massively thick armor. Then rather then trying to get a missile lock on each individual opponent. He opens up all of his weapon panels and launches every one of his missiles at once. The guardian fires a swarm of missiles at the incoming opponents. None of which are really locked onto anyone in particular, but there are so many of them that they cluster the area and make it hard to dodge one without getting hit by another. Outside, Megatron turns as the American fighters come in from the other direction, lightly side-stepping Hawk's missile. "Ah, GI Joe..." He stands and allows Scarlett's machinegun fire to wash over him, "So kind of you to join the party..." He grins most wickedly as he raises his cannon and fires at the second JSF... Outside, Coatl XSB #1797> Damon Ward feels the shudder and compensates for structural damage as the missile impacts with his bomber. One of the technicians reports, "Sir, port forward fuselage damaged. Systems at seventy-five percent." Damon spots several incoming Seekers and speaks to the other two in the cockpit, "Man the anti-aircraft batteries. Take down all incoming enemies." Axegrinder maneuvers around and unleashes another missile toward Starfire. Outside, XF-35B JSF #1301> General Hawk curses loudly as the missiles slam into his jet, causing one of the engines to burst into flame before he can get it extinguished. "Allright... two can play that game. You want missiles? I can give you missiles, and plenty of them." Adjusting his targetting system, he locks onto Starfire and Megatron and unleashes a cluster of JDAM bombs as he makes a run above them. Outside, XF-35B JSF #1518> Scarlett rolls her jet, and pulls it into a climb, to avoid the incoming plasma cannon round, but she passes too close to an exploding rocket, which removes part of her jet's tail section "Well, you wanted to keep his attention off of the General..." She flips the weapon selector to missiles, and calls up one of the JDAM Bombs. She checks the target lock, and it is still there, so she pulls the trigger, releasing a bomb towards Megatron. Outside, Chatterbox begins to play "Phenonomeon" by Thousand Foot Krutch through his loudspeakers so all can hear. He does a terrifc barrel roll - something that looks like a stunt mixed with super grace coming from a helicopter as it aviods the missle barrage shot at him. It tries for another target lock on Starfire. He hears the little beep that it was looking for "time i show you something a tad harder and if this doesnt work...We move to the next idea...". He laucnhes out a larger Missile - something alot harder and alot meaner. (Radio) Damon Ward sends Axegrinder a radio transmission, 'In optimal range to deploy the bombs. Watch yourself...' (Radio) Axegrinder transmits, "I hear ya, boss." to Damon Ward. Outside, Starfire gets struck on the side by a missile, but he quickily lets it go, but then he's struck full on by another missile. His once shiney and perfect armor is now dented and charred. He turns his attention back to the IMORTAL fighter, but then switches over to the little human who dared attack him. The guardian lowers hiself a bit to reveal a secret panel by that cannon on his back. The panel opens and reveals an extremely large missile. Its armed and targetted at the Joe commander's fighter. The missile fires and zips towards the Earthly assault fighter. Outside, Megatron spots the incoming bomb and hops down from the edge of the outpost's wall. He tracks the JSF as it heads back around, the bomb detonating behind him and showering his back with shrapnel. He glowers as he sights down his arm, "Wretched human..." Power builds inside the cannon, exploding forth in a lance of purple energy. Outside, Coatl XSB #1797> Damon Ward frowns as he sees the battle going not-so-well below him. "Over the target...inputing coordinates..." A pair of doors beneath the Coatl slide open as a pair of mismatched bombs are lowered from the jet's belly. "Setting airburst...Dropping the payload." The two weapons detach from their pylons, and the Coatl immediately breaks off... Outside, The two bombs seem to hang in the air for a moment before gravity takes over. They drop fast, electricity starting to arch between them. About five hundred feet above the Decepticon outpost, a blast of brilliant purple energy suddenly radiates outward as the paired bombs detonate. Rather than a violent blast, these weapons suddenly create an enormous window into the Darkspace, a vortex of purple-black energy sucking inward with violent force... Axegrinder turns her jet away from the Decepticons as soon as she's fired her missile. She's not seen the bombers weaponry in action, but she's sure it's not something she wants to be close to. She pushes the throttle down, sending the Prometheus screaming from the target site. She monitors her instruments, watching to see if the Coatl needs any support. Outside, XF-35B JSF #1301> General Hawk is unable to avoid the missile fired in his direction, his threat alarms wailing as the missile impacts into his fighter, blowing off the right wing and shattering both engines. The fighter begins to spin wildly out of control. "Oh hell.." he mutters as he attaches his oxygen mask and reaches for the eject lever, waiting until the plane is relatively level before pulling it hard and ejecting out of the plane, which spirals downward becoming a fireball on the Siberian plain. Outside, XF-35B JSF #1518> Scarlett glances over at Hawk's plane, as it takes a missile. "HAWK!" She yells out. "OK, that is it..." She stops, as this time, Megatron's Cannon does not Miss. Her jet looses half of it's wing, and is so, not in good shape. She pulls a hard turn, as hard as she can, and locks a Sidewinder on Megatron. "Would you stay down..." She hopes Hawk makes it safely to the ground, but right now, unless she wants to join in him, she has to concentrate on taking down the Decepticons. She waits for solid tone lock, and than, pulls the trigger, watching the Sidewinder streak towards Megatron. Outside, Chatterbox flies towars Megatron. This time it stops and fires it thrusters backwards flying away from Starfire. It Transforms In mid air and does a perfect flip - now moving backwards in mid air staring right at Megatron. "Saw this one on one of them Cartoons." He slaps his hands together and holds them to his left side. You start seeing his hands start to glow. "KaaaaaaaaMaaaaaaaHaaaaaaaaaaaaMaaaaaaaaaHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!" He thrusts his hands together and releases a beam of energy towards Megacreep. It is amazing what can happen when the little bot learned to firelink his arm lasers...pretty blasts...and he can mimic Goku....go figure. Transforms into Robot form is is ready for action Outside, Megatron growls as he's attacked from both sides. The sidewinder catches him in the chest, blackening and scorching his armor. The Autobot draws the most ireful glare in Megatron's arsenal (at least those not reserved for Prime), but the thing that draws the most attention is that bomb. The darkspace void begins to draw in everything around it, even a few Seekers that were too close to the initial blast, "Wretched flesh creatures! You toy in realms you do not understand, sealing your own doom!" He raises his cannon to track the same JSF again, "But allow me to send a few of you there ahead of schedule! MUHUHUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAA!" Outside, Starfire watches as Hawk's jet explodes into a pretty light show, there gosers millions of tax payer's dollars. Then he's distracted by an insane Autobot who thinks he's a Junkion. But he returns his focus back to the battle and takes aim at the last remaining G.I.Joe, "You should never have gotten involved in this fight. Now I shall show you why you picked the wrong side to ally yourself with." he raises his big black plasma rifle and takes careful aim and gets ready to rid the Cons of the Joe infestation of their territory. But the big purple blast of energy does that for him, so he turns his weapon on the Autobot who dared strike his leader!. Hsqueezes the trigger lightly like a cherished lover. Ad erruption of energy streaks towards Chatterbox, "Die Autobot scum!!" Outside, Scarlett sees the plasma heading her way, and knows she can not get out of the way fast enough. She pulls the ejection handle on her JSF, and the canopy is exploed away. Her seat fires into the air, after the canopy is clear, and Scarlett is soon, on an interesting ride. Her JSF explodes only seconds after she is blasted away from it, and the back of the ejection seat protects her from the shrapnel. She checks herself for injuries on her way down. Outside, Chatterbox says, "its going to take alot more than that to hurt me Starfire...you are looking at the Upgraded Model....Hummm..." His voice Changes and starts to screach like a Predator. Its top mounted turret aims for Both Megatron and Starfire and drops an EMP Bomb right between them. "EAT THIS!!!!"" Outside, Coatl XSB #1797> Damon Ward frowns as he checks the Coatl's instruments, "Oh no...this is not good...the window should have closed by now, but I'm getting no reading that it's even weakening..." He throttles up on the Coatl's engines, "We need to withdraw...I need to check the power plant!" (Radio) Damon Ward sends Axegrinder a radio transmission, 'Check your readings. The Darkspace is starting to throw off erratic effects.' (Radio) Axegrinder transmits, "We buggin' out, boss?" to Damon Ward. (Radio) Damon Ward sends Axegrinder a radio transmission, 'Hang tight on that order...I need to check something back at the base...' (Radio) Axegrinder transmits, "Got it. I'll see if I can't plug a Decepticon while I'm at it." to Damon Ward. Axegrinder wheels her jet around, locking up Starfire again. "I hope the Darkspace doesn't mess with my targeting systems," she mutters, firing off a missile. Outside, The Darkspace window does not shut down, as one (and especially IMORTAL) may have expected. In fact, it only grows stronger. As the latest aircraft is blown out of the sky, its remains are caught up in the grip of the Darkspace. The JSF's remains are pulled into the void. Even Megatron is beginning to feel the pull of the weapon, which is starting to grow larger. Outside, Megatron decides that, in light of the new variable on the battlefield, it may be better to rely on someone with more powerful engines in the event that a retreat becomes necessary. He looks up and calls, "STARFIRE!" Without any further need to explain, Megatron leaps upward and transforms... (Radio) Damon Ward sends Axegrinder a radio transmission, 'It's what I was afraid of. The dark matter is completely destabilized.' (Radio) Axegrinder transmits, "What exactly does that mean?" to Damon Ward. Megatron leaps back and shifts around, reforming into his hand-gun form. Outside, Starfire looks up at Chtterbox as he preaches, "Thanks for the advice." and the guardian sees the EMP bomb coming a mile away. He raises his rifle and blasts it out of the sky before it can harm either himself or his master. The guardian looks over when his name is called. He simply nods and exyends his hand to catcatch the weapon of destruction. His first instinct is to rewrd the big-mouthed Autobot for his braggging and earlier actions in battle. He raises the modified handgun and takes careful aim with the scope and pulls the trigger with a gentle squeeze. The tiny unsuspecting handgun fires off a gigantic lance of purple energy at the Autobot. (Radio) Damon Ward sends Axegrinder a radio transmission, 'It means that we no longer have control over the subspace windows.' A glint of light on the horizon betrays the arrival of an Autobot PC... an Autobot Personell Carrier. Small and made mostly to move troops from one to the other, Cuffs is being flown by another, ready for an aerial drop off. The Shuttle cruises not far overhead, dropping suddenly to the tundra past the battle, and Cuffs rolls out... wheels crashing to the ground. He swerves slightly, out of control for a few moments before catching once more. Light flashes off his steel frame in the few hours of daylight Siberia got this time of year, and from a cloud of frozen dust and ice he emerges in but moments, making a bot-line straight towards the battle grounds... his headlights flash brightly, and he slows as the huge hole in time-space comes further into view, his engine rumbling uncertainly. As the other autobot goes down a SAFE distance away, the mech turns to roll that way quickly, although his optics were also on the flaming planes nearby... and the Decepticons. (Radio) Axegrinder transmits, "What're your orders, then, boss?" to Damon Ward. Outside, Scarlett finally gets to the ground, too near the Darkspace occurance to make her comfortable. She turns, and decides that taking on Megatron or Starfire with her bare hands and a pistol is a bad idea. (Radio) Damon Ward sends Axegrinder a radio transmission, 'Disengage all Darkspace systems and fall back on your fuel cells. Retreat from the area.' (Radio) Axegrinder transmits, "That include Slipspace?" to Damon Ward. Outside, As the fight rages on, the Darkspace window continues growing. Loose objects on the ground are starting to be effected, leaves being pulled from the sparse trees and bushes. A few small rodents directly beneath the window are pulled upward and sucked in. Even now, some of the debris strewn across the outpost's roof is starting to feel the pull, a couple lighter chunks sliding across the roof and sailing upward into the void. Axegrinder's mouth hangs open behind her oxygen mask as she watches the Darkspace window grow. "Bloody hell," she breathes. "I'm pretty sure /that/'s not supposed to happen." She begins flipping switches in the cockpit, shutting down all her advanced Darkspace-powered systems and reverting to the backup fuel cells. "Let's get the hell outta Dodge, boy," she says, turning the Prometheus and heading for home. Outside, Starfire :tosses the Megatron gun up into the air and moves to transform around the weapon. The guardian converts into his Starfighter mode now with Megatron safely tucked into his sealed cockpit. The starfighter starts to take off up and away from thegrowing Darkspace portal, "Your command, Lord Megatron? The humans have doomed themselves and their planet and I say good riddence." with a powerful burst of his engines the starfighter is up in the Earth's chronosphere. Outside, Cuffs starts his engine up again and accelerates quickly, moving first towards Chatterbox's location. His lights dim as he drives, his shape easily making him able to stay on the ground as his wheels grind up the turf underneath. Soon he is upon the downed chopper, and half transforms... a limb emerging to pull the helicopter onto the mech's wide, flat roof. Retracting the arm once more he starts directly away, going as fast as he dared with the other Autobot on top, accelerating into the red. Outside, Scarlett runs to find Hawk, and after some searching, does so. She grabs him, picks him up in a fireman's carry, as best she can, and moves away from the battlefield. Outside, Megatron emits from within Starfire's hold, "I have not finished with this planet, Starfire. Transform. I may yet be able to finish this weapon, and remind the humans of the powers that they deal with..." Axegrinder goes to Southeast Russian Block - Asia. Southeast Russian Block - Asia Formerly part of the Union of Soviet Socialist Republics, this area of the former Communist superpower is primarily composed of the nation of Russia. Bordering China and Mongolia, this section of the country stretches to the Pacific Ocean. IMORTAL Base: Russia The IMORTAL base appears to be in absolute chaos at the moment. Alarms are blaring throughout the base as the majority of the crew are leaving. Axegrinder climbs down out of her jet, taking off her helmet. "Boss!" she shouts, looking for Damon. "What the hell is going on?" Kyle St James hurries out of his lab, white coat fluttering behind him. Pushing up his glasses, he rushes to join Damon Ward. Damon Ward is nowhere in sight. He is, in fact, down in the heart of the base. The reactor chamber. Power levels have spiked, and are still increasing. More troubling, the containment fields are pushed to their limits, and starting to fail. A passing technician hears Axegrinder's question and informs her of all this. Kyle St James rushes down the stairs towards the reactor chamber, avoiding the lifts during an emergency. "Well, shit," Barrows blurts. She glances back toward her jet momentarily before following St James, bounding down the stairs toward the reactor chamber. Kyle St James arrives at the reactor level, breathing hard. He rushes to the reactor chamber, trying to catch his breath. Damon Ward is in the main control chamber, working feverishly at a console. His glasses are on the floor, and he's quite literally jacked himself into the computer. Kyle St James hurries into the main control chamber, glancing around quickly at the reactor telltales. "Damon," he gasps. "What's going on?" Axegrinder arrives on St James' heels, somehow managing not to shove the man out of her way in her rush. "Boss..." she pauses as she notices Damon's connected to the computer. "Whoa." Kyle St James's attention is more on the reactor readouts, which he quickly scans over, adjusting his glasses again as he continues to gasp like a trout out of water. Damon Ward hears the arrival of his two friends, "It was the Decepticons...when they returned. They somehow managed to destabilize the magnetic containment around the dark matter. We couldn't detect it through the fluctuations, even though that was the source of them." Kyle St James's watery blue eyes widen behind his glasses. Axegrinder swears colourfully, tossing in a few good epithets in the direction of the Decepticons while she's at it. "So what do we do?" Kyle St James snifs, "Cor blimey! The fuckin' chiefs! I'm terribly sorry but hoh frightful is it?" His eyes seem ready to leave his head. Damon Ward's hands work over the keyboard, the monitor displaying its readings even as they're transmitted via USB into Damon's brain, "We need to overload the reactors...all of them. I've contacted the other bases to link their reactor controls to ours. They're just waiting on the overload command..." Kyle St James asks the extremely obvious: "Isn't that dangerous?" "Overload 'em? Hell." Axegrinder glances over the displays, though they mean nothing to her. "Well, if they're set up, set the thingy t' self-destruct an' let's blow!" She frowns. "I mean, let's get out of here," she amends. Kyle St James tries to get himself under control. He snifs, "Well I say - what-oh. Hoh can one be of assistance?" He pushes his glasses back up his nose. Damon Ward takes a moment before answering this question, "You two get out. I need to wait until the windows are at critical mass before setting the overload." There's an edge of uncertainty in his voice. Axegrinder narrows her eyes at Damon's back. "I don't wanna hear none 'o' this 'goin' down with th' ship' nonsense, now, boss. That don't fly with me. Yer gonna get outta here before it goes, yeah?" Kyle St James snifs, "Well I say - shouldn't one steay and assist you? One does knoh about as much about these systems as you, if not more." Damon Ward shakes his head, "I'll be right behind the two of you." He half-smiles toward Kyle, "Easy as cake, what?" Kyle St James eyes Damon uneasily. "Well I say - exactly!" He frowns, and looks torn between leaving and staying to help. He seems to decide to stand his ground. Axegrinder snorts. "Better be," she growls, turning to head back upstairs, "or when I find ya in th' next life, I'll kick yer ass!" She grins, forcing a chuckle for Damon's benefit. Kyle St James snifs, "Nonetheless, one is staying until you aaare ready to leave. You could need one's assistance, aftah all." Damon Ward returns the chuckle, "Alright, now get out. I can't set the destruct until you're out of here." Kyle St James walks back over to readouts. He looks sideways at Damon. "Well I say - set the destruct. I'll be of assistance to monitor the buildup towaaards critical mass." "Don't ferget, now," she cautions, heading for the stairs. "Hey, we supposed to rendezvous anywhere specific, boss?" Damon Ward calls over his shoulder, "The others should be outside. Lead them to the China site, there should be enough left of it after this for a rendezvous." Axegrinder grunts in acknowledgement. "You got it, boss," she says. "Hey, Pommy," she calls to St James. "Don't pester th' boss with yer prattlin', yeah? I'll see yas later." Kyle St James looks back at Axegrinder, and smiles. "Well I say - jolly well goh ohn! I'll catch up with Damohn, and make sure he gets out of here in one non-radioactive piece!" Kyle St James snifs, "What-oh, boss. Whenevah you aaare ready." Once back at the main level, Axegrinder bellows to the other IMORTAL members, passing on Damon's instructions to head for the China site. She climbs back into her jet and fires up its engines again. Outside, Damon Ward's hands are working quite feverishly to maintain some semblence of control, allowing the stragglers time to escape. "She was right, you know...I to set this reactor off manually." Outside, Kyle St James frowns, and nods. "One suspected as much. And the uhthah reactors?" Outside, Damon Ward nods, "They'll follow suit, but somebody needs to throw the first switch..." He turns toward Kyle's voice, "Last chance to leave, Kyle." Outside, Kyle St James frowns. "I helped start this with you, Damohn. I helped IMORTAL develop our Darkspace reactors. I am not abandoning you noh." Axegrinder taxis outside and utilises the Prometheus' VTOL engines to lift off. Something grips her violent little heart as she switches over to the main engines and heads off, banking past the Russia base to take a last look at it. "I /will/ kick your ass, Damon," she mutters, coughing. She pats the control console. "C'mon, boy," she says quietly. "Gotta follow Damon's orders." The jet heads off toward China. Outside, Damon Ward nods, "Alright, then..." He begins the process of bringing the containments down one-by-one. (Radio) Damon Ward sends Axegrinder a radio transmission, 'I'm sorry, Sara...you were right. Someone has to do this manually.' Outside, Kyle St James monitors the process, putting his expertise to use and offering any guidance and support if necessary... and if not, just offering his presence so that Damon doesn't have to do this alone. (Radio) Axegrinder transmits, "GODDAMMIT! Leave the bloody Pommy ... or better yet, let Jarvis do it! You're worth a billion 'o' him!" to Damon Ward. Outside, Damon Ward's hands work a little more slowly this time as the reactor's containment walls begin to groan, the darkspace fields inside pulling hard, "Kyle...do you think we did the right thing?" (Radio) Damon Ward sends Axegrinder a radio transmission, 'I started this. I have to finish it. IMORTAL is in your hands now. Don't let it die. Find another way...a safer way to get back at the machines.' Outside, Kyle St James snifs, "I knoh we did, Damohn. Even if we fail here, we'll have given old beans hope. We can fight these things. We're not powerless to stand by while aliens leg it roughshod ovah our planet." (Radio) Axegrinder transmits, "(strained) I will. You better f-in' believe it. And I promise to KICK YOUR ASS when I find you--" to Damon Ward. Outside, Damon Ward nods slowly and keys in the last command to bring down the containment fields. Across the world, several sights begin to do the same by remote command. "You're right...thank you, Kyle." He leans back in the chair and pulls the cable from the back of his neck as the reactor room begins to implode... Outside, Kyle St James goes to stand by his boss, as the reactor starts its implosion... (Radio) Damon Ward sends Axegrinder a radio transmission, 'Thank you, Sara. I just wish I'd had a chance to tell you-*STATIC*' Outside, It's a process that takes a matter of seconds. A large portion of the base is pulled into the Darkspace void. The mass simultaneous overloads are enough to overload the system, literally short-circuiting the active windows. A stray anti-matter blast (courtesy of Megatron) penetrates the window as it shuts down elsewhere, obliterating the darkmatter within. Outside, a portion of the Russian surface collapses inward as the facility beneath literally ceases to be. Category:2008 Category:Logs